1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a storage case for disks. More specifically, this invention relates to a one, two or three-component container in which information storage media, such as a mini-compact disk ("mini-CD") cartridges and the like, may be packaged for retail sale and/or used for storage by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
As shown in FIGS. 16 to 18, conventional storage containers for objects such as compact disks 12 (See FIG. 16), mini-disk cartridges 13 (see FIGS. 17 and 18), and the like are often called jewel boxes. Typically, the jewel box is usually made of transparent plastic, such as polystyrene.
Due to the use of transparent plastic for these containers, many such jewel boxes include at least two and often three distinct components. As shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 a two component container usually consists of a base tray 95 and a cover 96, which are hingedly connected at their rear side edges to form a clam shell like enclosure. In these embodiments, the inside floor of the base tray 95 often has rimmed extensions which substantially surround the object so that it remains secure in the container. As shown in FIG. 18, a disk tray 97 may be added to the container to replace the rimmed extensions 99 and add additional features such as a finger insert 98.
Typically, most conventional storage containers are designed for retail sale use so that the consumer may easily view the contents of the container such that they will be persuaded to purchase it. In doing so, these containers are often inefficient in that they take up a lot of unnecessary space on the retail racks because they are often similar in size to audio cassette cases. Further, a significant amount of space within these containers is not utilized.
The above features of the prior art limit the number of containers which may be displayed in a retail rack and increase the amount of raw material which is required to produce each container. A need exists, therefore, for a container which will catch the consumers eye by being cosmetically pleasing, and which will more efficiently utilize the space within the container and the materials used to manufacture it.